Basically Octavian Wikipedia
by Hugs6
Summary: Rick Doesn't give Octavian much of a history... I do however. For fans of My Octavvy fan fics who want a bit of a more complete history. Most of my history for him can be used in your fanfics btw. Please enjoy if you wanted to know about Octavian, felt like he deserved at least a slight backstory, or like my octavvy fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will probably be long and I may just tell you to read stories of mine to get the full experience, you do not have to read it all at once, you do not need to read it at all. If you want to Give Octavian a history, come here. You can use a lot of the things in this story, Augustus and all the theories. You cannot use Octavian's little brother though that one stays with me. If you want to read the history I've come up with go ahead.**

 **WARNING contains spoilers of some of my stories as well as Blood Of Olympus.**

So it's pretty hard to keep up with the Official Hugs6 Octavian history. There's a lot of it. 35 stories with more stories constantly. But a lot of people like my fiction, how I portray Octavian and how he's not just a jerk like Rick portrays him. I thought I'd share a bunch of his history here (or my nonexecutive decisions about his history, so you guys can use it in your own fanfictions (just direct people here for due credit).

Lets start with Augustus. Augustus is Octavian's beloved stuffed raccoon. He mainly stars in **A proper Burial** and **Octavian's love story**. I try to put him in every story about Octavian, but a few of them are without. Augustus is the one toy that Octavian could never gut, as seen in the 11th chapter of **Love The Impossible**. His parents gave him to him when he was a child and Octavian even kept him as he got older, even when they went to attack Camp Half Blood because its the only thing he has from them.

This brings us to a never before released theory by me. Others might have had similar theories and I believe someone might have stolen my theory on deviantart, but my theory is that Luke and Octavian are related. (*screams in the background*). I believe May Castellan had a brother and Octavian's mother (the one who went to Camp Jupiter) married him. Wouldn't Octavian's Last name be Castellan then? Well I can't make his last name Castellan and heres why. I had a contest on my Octavian facebook page for a last name. It lasted a little while and I announced the winner at midnight that day, the winner, of course, was not Castellan. It was Alexander. So his name became Octavian Alexander. I don't really use the theory in stories for that reason, but if you want to use both the theory and the name you could say Octavian took his mother's last name instead of his father's. For those wondering Octavian also has a middle name that was figured out by a contest, It's Steve and I say that that name is from his father, either his father's first or middle name. **Note: Camp dead and-or blond** is the first story to use the May Castellan/Steve Castellan theory. Chapter 9 adresses it.

On to Abandonment!

...

...

...

You know if you're reading this because you read my stories this really should be common knowledge for you.

But Anyway. Octavian was four and his augur powers started developing. His parents, who had wanted him to be praetor (like his mother) were like ew no our son's a freak now and sent him away to Camp Jupiter, which explains Octavian's desperation to be praetor and slightly begins to describe the bitterness inside of him. **Knock Knock** really touches on how that affected him... In a dark kind of terrifying way that made me legitimately sad after considering what I just wrote seriously just go read it.

Fear thing: His father overreacts when someone gets upset or sad, for instance when Octavian would get upset or cry he would get angry at him and spank him or throw things at him or just yell at him, as seen in **Shards** and other fanfic to come. Because of this Octavian is super afraid of his dad. His mom is really distant and unemotional so she's unaffected by her husband's mood swings. If anyone has any info on whether or not his father's overreaction is an actual condition please tell me I'd like to know.

Because its long and hard to explain, for more bitterness please see the following titles: **My Family, Surprise!,** **The First Time Anyone ever said lets prank Octavian** and **Girl Shoes** all which deal wipth a young Octavian being pushed around and hated on. All the other ones pretty much deal with an older Octavian.

The Age I use for Octavian is 19, that's how old I think his is in SoN-BoO so I always say he's 19. As of August 31st (date explained later) 2016 he is 21 years old. :D

Octachel happens. Octachel happens so much. A commenter once pointed out that Octavian and Rachel could be together if they remained virgins and so that's pretty much what I plan.

Octachel marries in **What a beautiful thing Hope is** and in **Who's afraid of the big bad Augur** they adopt a daughter (Isabel) and a son (Adrien) who also appear in **More than gifts under a tree** and **Da**

I've almost covered everything! Never fear! One of the only things I have yet to cover is Octavian's younger brother, who is 7 years younger than Octavian. Obviously in the book he does not have a younger brother and in my own fanfics there are two paths I took with his brother. In the first story I wrote for him ( **Little Brother** ) He goes to Camp Jupiter and is more popular than Octavian with pretty much everyone including Jason Grace. I named him Alexander before deciding that was Octavian's last name. A friend suggested that I say that Alexander was going by his last name because he hated his first one. Eventually I actually came up with a first name, though it hasn't been released in any of the stories, his real name is Caesar. That's one of the paths I took wit h Caesar, the other path shows up in the other two stories I wrote about him. They are called **He could have been** and **Closure**. In both Caesar never got the chance to meet his older brother before Octavian died. In Closure Octavian gets reincarnated into a GREEK demigod, a son of Aphrodite named Kirk. You cannot use Caesar Alexander in any stories but you can use Kirk and you can read Closure to learn more about Kirk. **Note:** **What a beautiful thing Hope is** is the first story to call Caesar by his name Caesar, and his nickname Alexander is never used. Caesar also appears briefly in **More than gifts under a tree** Perhaps one of the most important things about Caesar is that he becomes part of the dead & blond team in **Camp dead and blond** (prompting the name change **Camp dead and-or blond** since he is only the blond part of that) after Octavian finally confronts his parents.

Few last things. More Spoilers of my fanfics ahead.

1\. Octavian loves Disney and Pixar movies Except the Toy Story Trilogy because the idea of toys coming to life scares him, his favorite movie is Wreck it Ralph (as is mine) as of **Terrifying thoughts**

2\. In my story **Octavian's Secret** Octavian knows his robes are tangled up with the Onager and purposefully commits suicide (Its a bit of a PSA at the end because Octavian asks people not to commit suicide)

3\. In most stories Rachel changes Octavian's heart and he becomes good. **In Let us rule together** Octavian turns Rachel evil.

4\. **In Love The Impossible** Octavian somehow escapes the underworld

5\. I have two stories where Octavian is a Ghost, in **Life of a Lar** he is a ghost haunting Camp Jupiter, in **100 things you can't do as a ghost** he is just ranting about regrets

6\. There are a bunch of random fandom references in **100 Things you can't do as a ghost**

7\. In **Camp Dead And-or Blond** Octavian and Luke are brought back to life and team up to redeem themselves and its amazing (Chapter 9 is so good you guys it makes me happy)

8\. **Risen from the shipwreck** Is an AU story that basically throws Percabeth away. And jumps up and down on it.

9\. As of the Final chapter of **Love the Impossible** Octavian is a dog person

10\. Octavian has a distinct admiration of Pandas as they are a relative of raccoons, and as we know his only stuffed animal is a raccoon

11\. Octavian is a gamer nerd

12\. Octavian's Birthday is August 31st because that is the day that my page on facebook for him got 1000 likes.

13\. Octavian has a different dog in several of his stories ( **Love the Impossible, Camp Dead and Blond, 20 candles and What a Beautiful thing Hope is,** **Trialed,** etc.) and they are each named after a Pokemon trainer or pokemon. He also has a dog for social media, that twitter Rachel got him, who appears in **What a Beautiful thing Hope is** and **More than gifts under a tree**

14\. **Beauty and the Broken** glass gives Octachel a fairy tale twist, but he's not a beast in the ways you might think.

15\. Guess who is a criminal in **Trialed**?

Okay I'm done.

* * *

 **Okay whew we survived. Comment if you actually read most of that. Comment if you actually read any of that...**

 **So here's a list of my Octavian Fanfictions:**

 **1\. I will love you (no matter what they say)**

 **2\. Rachel's College guy**

 **3\. The Octavian chapter of Why Preschool teachers go insane**

 **4\. Little Brother**

 **5\. Octavian's Love Story**

 **6\. Let us Rule together**

 **7\. My Family**

 **8\. He could have been**

 **9\. A proper burial**

 **10\. Protecting Octavian**

 **11\. Octavian's secret**

 **12\. Closure**

 **13\. Life of a Lar**

 **14\. Surprise!**

 **15\. The First Time Anyone ever said lets prank Octavian**

 **16\. Girl Shoes**

 **17\. Love The Impossible (With silverhuntresses)**

 **18\. Accidentally And Awkwardly Afraid**

 **19\. 100 Things You Can't do as a Ghost.**

 **20\. Camp Dead and-or Blond**

 **21\. Risen from the Shipwreck**

 **22\. Knock Knock**

 **23\. Rachel's Gamer Guy**

 **24\. 20 Candles**

 **25\. Octavian Pranks back**

 **26\. My ring on her perfect left ring finger**

 **27\. What a beautiful thing hope is**

 **28\. Reform School for Octavian**

 **29\. Octavian Changes his ways**

 **30\. Who's afraid of the big bad Augur?**

 **31\. More than gifts under a tree**

 **32\. Masked Hearts**

 **33\. Shards**

 **34\. Hard day**

 **35\. Cut the elevator music**

 **36\. Terrifying thoughts**

 **37\. Victim**

 **38\. Da**

 **39\. Beauty and the broken glass**

 **40\. Trialed**

 **41\. How I met my brother**

 **42\. Tall enough to Ride**

 **43\. Silent Night**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a basic synopsis of every Octavian fanfiction I ever wrote and a link to each one. Sorry the links are so messed up**

 **1\. I will love you (no matter what they say)**

This is the story I wrote when I fell in love with Octachel. I wanted to show that however noncanon they were Octachel and Reynico are adorable. However when a bunch of people said that they thought Reynico was stupid I kind of backed off and I didn't write anymore. The basic premise is that Octavian wants to tell Rachel he loves her but can't find away how and he's really sad about it. An unpublished chapter four does have him almost committing suicide, but he didn't have to because he technically kills himself in BoO yay (*cries*) s/10296750/1/I-WILL-love-you-No-matter-what-they-say

 **2\. Rachel's College guy**

Rachel's college guy is a happy little fanfic where Rachel and Octavian get together, Percy teases them and pranks Octavian, and I basically point out the age I have for Octavian is about two years older than the age I have for Rachel making him in college while she's a junior or senior in high school. Its basically all just fluff, but its adorable fluff so. s/10638336/1/Rachel-s-college-guy

 **3\. The Octavian chapter of Why Preschool teachers go insane**

In my story Why Preschool teachers go insane (about demigods in preschool) I dedicate a chapter to Octavian basically showing off the development of his backstory which was technically introduced in Protecting Octavian. s/10042344/8/Why-Preschool-teachers-go-insane thats the link to chapter 8 with Octavian but feel free to read the rest.

 **4\. Little Brother**

Little brother is the best! It has the introduction of Octavian's little brother, who is quite a pain and already more popular than him. Little Alexander (see chapter one of this Basically Octavian Wikipedia for his real name) is 12, has never met Octavian, and is itching to be a good little brother, but Octavian is just bitter that his sibling got the life he never did and is their parents favorite s/10581791/1/Little-brother

 **5\. Octavian's Love Story**

The story where we find out what Octavian loves the most and everyone is surprised that its not Rachel s/10846934/1/Octavian-s-Love-story

 **6\. Let us Rule together**

What if Octavian turned Rachel evil instead of Rachel turning Octavian good? s/10826813/1/Let-us-rule-together

 **7\. My Family**

Where Octavian learns what family means and why he doesn't have it and has a really bad Thanksgiving s/10852768/1/My-family

 **8\. He could have been**

Where Octavian's little brother never got to meet Octavian but always wanted to and is heartbroken when he finds he's dead. My first story dealing with Octavian's death. s/10904865/1/He-could-have-been

 **9\. A proper burial**

Sure, Rachel fell for Octavian, but she never got to try for Happily Ever After before he died and now she just wants him to be remembered s/10957517/1/A-proper-burial

 **10\. Protecting Octavian**

Technically this was probably my second or third Octavian fanfic... It goes deep into detail about his back story in chapter one, cries out for Octachel in chapter two, and literally dies in chapter three even though I technically had a contest for character suggestions a lot of people were probably disappointed and I'm sorry. Its a good read for lots of details on his life even though I might not use all of them. s/10527990/1/Protecting-Octavian

 **11\. Octavian's secret**

One of my darker stories which I came up with in Spanish class and then almost cried over while still in Spanish class... Octavian knew his robes were caught. He fired the Onager anyway. He thinks you are a beautiful soul and shouldn't commit suicide. s/11142872/1/Octavian-s-Secret

 **12\. Closure**

Octavian's younger brother needs closure after Octavian's death. By chance, just random accident, he gets it when he meets a little boy named Kirk. s/11062730/1/Closure

 **13\. Life of a Lar**

A special prize for the winner of my last name contest on my facebook page, this story details Octavian's life if he had become a lar at camp Jupiter after he died. s/11195846/1/Life-of-a-Lar

 **14\. Surprise!**

No one bothers to show for Octavian's 11th birthday party... But he's... used to it. s/11213842/1/Surprise

 **15\. The First Time someone said lets prank Octavian**

Young, idealistic and optimistic five year old Octavian's world view gets shattered when someone decides to steal away his clothes from the baths. s/11251359/1/The-first-time-someone-said-lets-prank-Octavian

 **16\. Girl Shoes**

Octavian buys a pair of new Nike shoes, purple like the Camp Jupiter shirts, and is baffled when the other campers tease him for wearing "Girl Shoes" Just gave you the whole synopsis. You don't have to read it now. But you still should... s/11269712/1/Girl-shoes

 **17\. Love The Impossible (With silverhuntresses)**

After stumbling into each other on twitter silverhuntresses and I write a fanfic together about Octachel and how it came to be. Cutest. Fluff. Ever. :D s/11298888/1/Love-the-Impossible

 **18\. Accidentally And Awkwardly Afraid**

Mostly completely a joke we explore the deep inner fears of Octavian. Just reread it. still as weird and awesome as I remember. s/11343579/1/Accidentally-And-Awkwardly-Afraid

 **19\. 100 Things You Can't do as a Ghost.**

I list 100 of Octavian's regrets. Good news, there will be a sequel. Its prewritten just not typed up. s/11357111/1/100-things-you-can-t-do-as-a-ghost

 **20\. Camp Dead and Blond**

Luke and Octavian come back to life and become best buddies and brothers and have to become heroes or Octavian will go back to eternal punishment its really kind of fangirlish squeal worthy. Just Imagine. Luke going all over protective older brother on Octavian. And Octavian being like *walks two steps* *almost dies* Not to mention the special guest stars that we run into in chapter three and five s/11387520/1/Camp-Dead-and-Blond

 **21\. Risen from the Shipwreck**

An AU oneshot where Perachel exists and Octabeth just kind of happens... I'm not apologizing just read it. s/11422983/1/Risen-from-the-Shipwreck

 **22\. Knock Knock**

Where Octavian is bitter and sad and has abandonment issues so when he gets a brief second chance at life he uses it to show the people who hurt him most what he became because of them. ***WARNING* LEGITIMATELY SAD OKAY I ALMOST CRIED.** s/11427333/1/Knock-Knock

 **23\. Rachel's Gamer Guy**

Rachel comes back from Clarion Academy to find out her boyfriend likes video games who knew? s/11452263/1/Rachel-s-Gamer-Guy

 **24\. 20 Candles**

Octavian celebrates his 20th birthday alone tucked away in a small house in Alaska, hidden from the gods who warned him not to cause anymore trouble. Fortunately, this birthday is a little happier than some previous ones s/11481880/1/20-Candles

 **25\. Octavian Pranks Back.**

Octavian has a moving van full of boxes delivered to Percy and Annabeth's new house. s/11482287/1/Octavian-pranks-back

 **26\. My Ring on her perfect left ring finger**

Octavian proposes to rachel s/11488618/1/My-ring-on-her-perfect-left-ring-finger

 **27\. What a beautiful thing Hope is**

Octavian and Rachel are happy together... Until A brutal carwreck almost claims his life. sequel to love the Impossible, posted on Silverhuntresses page s/11491416/5/What-A-Beautiful-Thing-Hope-Is

 **28\. Reform School for Octavian**

Percy wants to relax. He's earned it! But he never gets the chance, with an amnesiac Octavian running around camp learning how to be a decent human being. s/11498272/1/Reform-school-for-Octavian

 **29\. Octavian changes his ways**

Octavian gets a present and it begins to melt his rock hard heart s/11589173/1/Octavian-changes-his-ways

 **30\. Who's afraid of the big bad Augur?**

Octavian and Rachel adopt a little girl s/11596546/1/Who-s-afraid-of-the-big-bad-Augur

 **31\. More than gifts under the tree**

Merry Christmas Alexander family s/11681283/1/More-than-gifts-under-a-tree

 **32\. Masked Hearts**

Octavian survived the end of BoO and Rachel offers to take care of him, but he's not making it easy, and she's not letting him know who she is. s/11723377/1/Masked-hearts

 **33\. Shards**

Octavian would never describe himself as a monster... But one day he looks into the mirror and sees himself becoming someone who truly is one. s/11763947/1/Shards

 **34\. Hard day**

Octavian can't decide whether or not to celebrate the second hardest day of the year- Mother's day. Does she really deserve the title of mother? s/11936411/1/Hard-day

 **35.** **Cut the elevator music**

Rachel the diabolical decides to put an end to the awkward tension between Octavian and Percy. And it kind of sort of works? (Probably won't be a one-shot for long, cheers!) s/11943653/1/Cut-the-elevator-music

 **36\. Terrifying thoughts**

Percy goes to the only place he can think of for help when he starts feeling like a monster. Interestingly enough? Octavian might not be that bad of a guy. s/11966629/1/Terrifying-thoughts

 **37\. Victim**

Silverhuntresses' birthday gift. An AU where Octavian is being tortured, and only Rachel knows why, deaf and defeated, Octavian might have to succomb with his beloved watching. s/11981924/1/Victim

 **38\. Da**

There's nothing better to Octavian than having a family, and he finally gets a father's day that he can actually enjoy, even if his youngest doesn't really know what day it is. s/12006896/1/Da

 **39\. Beauty and the Broken glass**

Hecate turns Octavian into the Beast he is, and is shocked that it's not really as much of a monster as she was suspecting. Octavian works to figure out who he is, while eventually befriending Rachel, and maybe breaking the curse. s/12038930/1/Beauty-and-the-Broken-Glass

 **40\. Trialed**

Octavian has always seemed capable of crime. Now he proves it, and doesn't believe he'll get away with it. But at least it's done. s/12102037/1/Trialed

 **41\. How I met m** **y brother**

A story dedicated to Caesar Alexander, from his perspective, that details a new life in New York where he finds himself thrust into the world of his brother and his brother's girlfriend. s/12218913/1/How-I-met-my-brother

 **42\. Tall enough to Ride**

A tragic little tale that takes a look at the life of a four year old Octavian as he struggles with his difficult parents and fails to get the bigger picture. s/12218913/1/How-I-met-my-brother

 **43\. Silent Night**

Silverhuntresses Christmas present, where Octavian confronts Rachel's dad for the first time. s/12286715/1/Silent-Night

* * *

 **Enjoy all these stories if you feel like it and happy fanfic reading. :D Sorry that the links don't all work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Caesar chapter! Because I love him and want him to have his own chapter...**

Caesar Victor Alexander makes his debut in Little Brother. He's fifteen as of September 14th, and, if you somehow didn't know, is the little brother (at least in my fanfictions) to the Rick Riordan owned Octavian. Now I made up pretty much everything in the history of Octavian Alexander, and have made all of everything about Caesar as well.

He makes his debut in _**Little Brother**_ and has been seen or mentioned in ten stories, not counting this one. On the exterior he seems bubbly and happy without a doubt or care in the world, but in stories like **_Trialed_** it is revealed that he's almost a bigger liar than his big brother, since the entire thing is an act and his happiness has never really existed. He puts on a mask to the world to hide his mother's lack of caring and his father's abuse, and his always happy appearance also saves him from some of that abuse, since, as you know if you've read the first chapter, Steve Alexander is set off by people showing any negative emotion.

His middle name is based off of his mother Victoria's name as he is supposed to be a clone of her. However he is practically identical to his older brother Octavian except he has no scars and he is not nearly as thin as Octavian. One of the reasons he has less scars is because he has a power as a legacy of Apollo to heal small to medium sized wounds, like any bruises or cuts he might obtain from his father.

Caesar is _extremely_ friendly to everyone he meets, although he can be shy at times and is hesitant about getting really close to anything. He hides most things about himself and has a hard time trusting people with who he is.

When he grows up he wants to be a Doctor and specifically go on medical missions throughout the country. He doesn't really think it's going to happen though, since he isn't really capable of believing in himself.

He has a hidden talent for art as seen in **_How I met my brother._**

He loves dogs as much as his older brother and has a poodle puppy as of **_How I met my brother_** named Clefairy who he loves and relates to.

 ***Spoiler for unreleased chapter*** In Camp dead and-or blond he begins using self harm (which he heals himself from) during scams to distract people while Octavian and Luke shoplift. In this story he's really close with both Luke and Octavian, and feels safe and comfortable having two people who actually care about him, his life, and his dreams, since he has been taught for years to not even care about his own life or dreams much less anyone else. *weeps*

Caesar's biggest problem, which is similar to Octavian, is that he doesn't believe that he deserves anything. He merely believes that he is a problem for all who know him and that everything is completely his fault.

I don't know what his favorite Disney movie would be. I'm willing to take suggestions, but Inside Out seems like a good bet because he can definitely relate to the suppression of emotions.

I am so willing to take more suggestions for this beautiful character. I am loving to get to know him and hope you all enjoy him as well!


End file.
